Pseudo
History Pseudo is the alias for a broken man named Drew Lewis. His childhood was normal and not particularly eventful, Drew lived with loving parents who nurtured him like any good parent would. Drew's transition into depression was instigated by a tragic accident in the winter of 2004. Slush and ice were slicked over the road and the street lights reflected harshly off the glass like surface. Drew Lewis hit another vehicle at speeds rivalling 65 mph, he was drunk driving. Doctors speculate that the damage to Drew's body could have been worse, but he still lost his left limbs due to irreversible damage and later his right leg due to infection. The driver and passenger of the other vehicle did not survive. Soon after the wreck, an uncle of Drew's committed suicide. Ironically, in his will he left Drew fifty percent of his massive wealth, stating in his suicide letter, "There are horrible things in this world, unutterable terror that urges me to take this step, but I feel I have one last chance to do a good deed on this literally god forsaken planet. This is why I am giving Drew a large portion of my money, I want to give him a chance to live a normal or maybe even happy life. And yet, that is such a laughable thought, for all my money and materials never gave me any pleasure. If anything, this is what has killed me." Despite angry relatives who were selfish of Drew's inheritance, he spent the money freely. His seemingly never ending funds were splurged on booze, drugs and prostitutes. His appalling appearance drove away all but the most selfish individuals and this only fueled his growing depression, pessimism and generally cynical view of the world. Three years after the tragic accident, Drew became interested in prosthetic limbs. The idea had previously been repugnant, but his frustration at the literally crippling disability persuaded him to reconsider the prospect. Drew Lewis was fitted with the most advanced orthopedic replacements on the market in the spring of 2008. Although he was thrilled to be able to move and do the things he was previously able to do, his depression did not abate. He kept his dark views of the world and resolved to fix it in any way he could. With these thought processes, Drew became a vigilante. He was able to do things that normal policemen could not because he neglected the laws set up that might inhibit his good work. Even as he apprehended gangsters, rapists, thieves and all manner of abhorrent individuals, Drew was never content with the impact he made on the world. Eventually being a kind of hero lost it's appeal, Drew became a soldier to ease the monotomy of his life. After serving for four years, he left the army. Drew Lewis no longer does any crime fighting and instead acts as a hired gun. He keeps no moral code, but does show mercy on those who he deems not deserving of death. Abilities Pseudo's prosthetics are made of titanium and carbon fiber which can handle high amounts of strain. He is able to carry and move large, heavy objects. Pseudo also has a substantial endurance due to high-powered motors and batteries in his prosthetics as well as lack of pain and lactic acid in said orthopedic replacements. Weapons As a hired gun, Pseudo uses semi-automatic pistols to do his killing. He also has an array of throwing knives attached to a strap that runs along his waist. Personality Drew is a man of many opinions, despite being fairly easy going. He has strong beliefs in not doing evil and yet will kill without a second though. His many trials and experiences have broken his mind. When pitted against opponents, it is not likely that he will turn down a challenge, but he has been known to go easy on children. Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 7 Strength: 8 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 5 Hero Level: 7.6 (8) Category:Men Category:LeadDragon Category:Grey Morality Category:Level 8 Characters